Of wings to fly and Eyes to see
by Raytrck1173
Summary: When a miraculous user is in possession of the Miraculous jewelry for long enough, they can be bestowed gifts by their kwamii's, Wings AU, eventual reveal, Fluff, Characters Aged to 18, Short and vague summary I know but give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, Raytrck with a new fic here!**

 **The credit for this idea goes to thepeacockandthebutterfly who was kind enough to let me do my own take on the story,**

 **I might have gone a little over board, or have gotten a little carried away, but I had fun and I hope those of you that are reading this enjoy it as well!**

 **On to the story**

* * *

Twilight had taken its hold on Paris, the city of light shining with the avid night life of its citizens and those who explored its streets. However in their respective homes the heroes of the city laid in their beds, resting for the next day, unaware of the two pairs of eyes that watched over them.

In her chosen's room above her family's bakery Tikki looked down on Marinette's sleeping form with an ancient wisdom in her small gaze, the blackette laying on her stomach as she snuggled against her pillow.

The fairy like god floated closer over her with an excited little smile on her features, taking hold of and gently pulling the sheets away from the girl and making her back exposed to her, save for a white t-shirt the girl wore. The unmasked heroin stirred slightly at the change in temperature but quickly fell back into her slumber, "mmn- Adrien…" she mumbled before her breath was the only sound left that she made.

Tikki giggled sweetly at her holders dreaming, lowering till she was within reach of Marinette's clothed back and pressed her tiny arms onto two places, just below her shoulder blades and on either side of her spine.

An opaque red light began to shine off the ladybug, her smile growing ever wider as she let a pinch of her magic flow freely from her and into the girl. "She's going to love this" she thought the antennae atop her head shaking in anticipation as her light was replaced by a soft pink from the two points on her chosen's back.

Tikki levitated quickly away, back to her little bed on the shelf above Marinette's loft that the raven-haired girl had crafted for her, letting the magic go its way, the pink light sprouting and expanding out from the girls back with the sound of ripping fabric.

Yet in her partners rather spacious room, in a house of grandeur not far away, plagg sat perched like the cat he was on top his holder's forehead, smug look and devious eyes staring down at the sleeping blond.

Adrien didn't move in any discomfort though, his chest rising and falling contently as he no doubt ran through his dreams with a certain spotted heroin in his arms.

The black furred fairy chuckled as he raised his small tail and pushed the tip against his boy's head, a green energy coursing in waves through the appendage and under the boys' skin as he infused it into him.

Adrien groaned slightly, the noise mimicking that of an annoyed cat being poked during its midday nap. It was resended however once Plagg had finished tampering with the power and halted the rushing flow, letting it set and take root where he had sewn it.

"You're going to have a quite a bit of fun in the morning kid" he whispered into his charges ear, closing his small feline eyes and curling into himself and falling back asleep.

Marinette awoke with the rising sun, much to her own surprise, the young woman sitting up in her bed and giving a sigh as she stretched, loosed raven hair falling about her shoulders. She didn't know why, but she felt incredibly refreshed this morning rather than the usual drowsiness she had after sleep; almost as if she found a new energy inside herself.

Looking to her alarm she was pleasantly happy to find she still had close to half an hour before she had to officially wake up and ready for school, affording her time to maybe sketch a few new designs in her book or work more on others.

The aspiring fashion designer almost lept from her loft if her eyes didn't land in the still snoozing form of her kwamii, the little red bug snoring slightly.

Marinette couldn't stop the smile growing on her lips, pulling the sheets off her legs and climbing down to the floor of her room and towards her desk stationed under her loft. But she stopped when her bare feet met the carpet of her floor, freezing in front of the full mirror positioned next to the ladder.

She stared at her reflection in surprise at what she saw, then shock, then fear at what had appeared out of her back through newly torn holes in her nightshirt.

When they moved they did as well, fluidly like a second pair of arms that had been there all her young life, and when she pulled on them in a vein hope for it to be a dream she felt the twinge of pain.

"Tikki!" the blackette screamed shrilly, unafraid of her parents overhearing her since they where busy in the bakery at this time. Her breath was becoming strained, bluebell eyes never leaving the mirror as she struggled to comprehend what had happened to her during the night.

The small red creature rose drearily from her shelf, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes, "yes Marinette what is it?" she asked with a small yawn.

"Why do I have wings growing out of my back?!" the dark haired girl cried, showing her back to the fairy, revealing a pair of small raven down feathered wings no longer than her forearm and no wider than her shoulders.

Tikki gasped awake and amazed at the sight, eyes wide in wonder as she answered her holder "Marinette, those are your wings!" she said excitedly, zipping down to her level and orbiting around the bewildered girl. "W-why do I have wings Tikki?" she questioned eyeing her new appendages in concern, holding out her open hand for the creature. It's a gift that I give to my ladybugs after they wear the miraculous for long enough" the kwamii answered, landing on the offered palm, "and ladybugs have wings, so nits only natural that _the_ Ladybug should have some too!"

"But, they don't look like a ladybugs wings" Marinette notioned, Tikki shaking her head "they'll only resemble actual ladybugs wings when you're transformed" she explained "other than that their unique to the holder Marinette, I remember Jie-Jie! Hers where like a silk moths, and one of my bugs even had a pair like a bats!" she reminisced, a shiver running down Marinette's spine at the thought as her kwamii continued "But Marinette, yours remind me of johnase, like angel wings! Yet her were pure white, but yours are just a wonderful!" She declared, jumping up and flying to land on one of Marinette's wings "They turned out just as I thought they would; so beautiful and as black as your hair, that they almost shine blue!".

Marinette found herself laughing lightly at her kwamii's antics now feeling calmed by the fairy's explanation, looking at her gift in a new light quirking a brow in slight confusion although.

She extended them as far as they could reach barely a foot beyond her shoulder, Tikki moving to perch herself on the mirror, and she waved them up and down in a flapping motion as strongly as she could, but barely any wind moved from them.

A disappointed sigh escaped the girl's lips at this, "they don't seem to be good for flying" she remarked, Tikki giggling bubbly at her words "that's because they're not fully grown yet Marinette, think of them as a fledglings'".

The blackettes eyes went wide once more in shock "n-not fully grown!" she repeated, looking to the small deity "Tikki, how bug are they going to grow? How am I going to hide this from everyone?" she questioned desperately. The kwamii floated down and put her small hand on her holder's cheek reassuringly "don't worry Marinette, I'll teach you how to hide them once their fully grown, for now they'll fit under your usual clothing" she said calmly setting her at ease.

Smiling thankfully Marinette repaying her with a small petting on her little head and returned to her reflection "well; they are cute" she thought.

Adrien woke to the nagging voice of his alarm whispering in his ear "kid, wake up, its morning feed me!" Plagg demanded tugging on his holder's blond hair.

The young man groaned as he let himself be pulled awake, haphazardly getting up and arching his back as he stretched, looking to his kwamii groggily. "Morning pla-" he cut himself off as he caught something strange about the small floating cat, or morally that his eyesight itself was strange. Normally at this time of morning even though the sun wad rising the large window of his room was equipped with special shades to block out the light, so his room would usually be covered in a blanket of darkness. Yet he could clearly see Plagg and every object in the dwelling far better than any human eyes ever could, in fact it was reminiscent of his vision when he was Chat noir, but significantly turned down.

"Plagg, what did you do to my eyes?" Adrien quirked somewhat excited, drawing out a sly smile from the cat "Oh, so you've noticed? Just a little bonus you get for being one of my cats for this long kid, eventually you'll be able to see as _moi_ here, among other things" he explained.

Adrien shot up at the words 'among other things', jumping from his bed and ran to his bathroom leaving a surprised black feline kwamii flying after him calling "Adrien, my cheese!".

The blond practically threw open the door and switched on the lights, planting himself in front of his bathroom mirror and franticly searching for any physical changes that the gluttonies cat had enacted upon him.

To his relief however, there wasn't seemingly any changes to his physical appearance, the idea of his father finding him with either a cat's tail or ears utterly terrifying to the boy.

Plagg chuckled at his holders' expense "relax kid, I'm not so cruel as to ruin your career" he said continuing to laugh. "Then what did you give me?" Adrien asked curious for more, invested into his new civilian abilities, watching as Plagg opened and motioned to his mouth, causing the boy to roll his eyes.

He reached under the sink and pulled a wheel of camembert cheese from a stash, unwrapping it and tossing it to the cat, who caught and ate it in mid-air happily. "Check out you fangs" the he said between, Adrien quickly running his tongue across his teeth and-shockingly- upon closer inspection in the mirror, indeed found a pair of elongated sharp teeth where his canines grew.

"Whoa" he mused, leaning closer to get a better look at them, Plagg nodding his head in agreement beside him after finishing his breakfast. "That's not all" the cat said levitating over to the light switch and shutting off the lights in the room.

Adrien was taken off guard, jaw dropping and hanging agape; sure, he could see thanks to his first gift, but the image of his reflection added to his amazement.

His emerald eyes glowed their color in the dark.

"Nice right?" Plagg inquired, switching the lights back on and flying to land on the boys shoulder "like your vision, your other gifts will develop more over time…" he began till a knock at the bedroom door was heard.

Adrien snapped out of his stupor and rushed out of the bathroom, leaving a dishelved Plagg who had fallen off to catch himself before he hit the tiled floor.

The young model opened the window shades with a push of a remote and flooded the room with light before answering the door, finding Nathalie standing outside. "Morning Nathalie" he greeted, trying to sound collected, "Breakfast is ready for you Adrien, and please be ready for school when you come down" the female assistant said simply before leaving the boy to get ready. What Plagg had meant to say forgotten in his rush

* * *

 **And thus ends the first chapter of hopefully many more!**

 **Tell me what you guys think by leaving a review! I really want to know, it inspires me to keep going!**

 **Once again thank you to thepeacockandthebutterfly for letting me do this, I had a lot of fun!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Talk at the end of the chapter for now, READ**!

* * *

-One Month Past-

The unmasked heroin of Paris stood in front of her mirror with eyes shining in amazement at her full-fledged wings, feathers long and wide, resembling the birds' of her hair color.

She had waited the better part of the last month for her gift o finally reach their full size and dealing with the small annoyances that she found came with the maturing appendages. Little things like the shedding of the soft down and infantile feathers when she outgrew them and how they littered her bed and room or cling to her clothing when she would undress to stretch her wings. Thankfully she was able to avoid all suspicion of possibly keeping a bird from her parents thanks to her "new" and plush through pillows laying on her couch.

Tikki, who was floating by the girl's side ran one of her small hands down the silky black surface with a hum of enjoyment. Marinette did the same, weaving her fingers between her feathers as she manipulated the strong and now more familiar muscles in her back to move her wings about, giggling as she felt a slight tickle. "Oh, Tikki they're perfect!" she said, her wings unintentionally flapping in her excitement and creating a short but strong wind that managed to blow the small fairy away. "Oh, sorry" she apologized, folding them behind her and extending a hand for the small fairy, who floated back and rested on her offered palm "They're strong too!" the ladybug remarked with a laugh. Then an idea came into the blackettes mind, eyes wandering from her kwamii to her widow where the dark evening sky of the city waited, empty and open for her.

Either through their odd connection, or Tikkis' knowledge of her thoughts, the fairy simply said, "it looks like its time to break them in".

Marinettes gaze switched hurriedly back to the little deity, "are you sure that…" she began with a dimmed concern of being spotted, but with an eagerness on her eyes. The ladybug kwamii interrupting her chosen with a nod "you'll just have to fly high enough to look like a bird from below!" she said floating up from the girls' palm to her shoulder, landing herself close to the dark strands of a pigtail.

The raven-haired girl did not need to be convinced as she was already bounding up the steps to her bed, sparing a quick glance once more to the mirror and deciding her clothing of simple jeans, and modified shirt with sleeve holes for her wings as warm enough for the night, considering what she was finally about to do. She had to squeeze through the hatch with her wings, but soon enough she was standing on her balcony overlooking the familiar illuminated view of her city.

A warm wind blew against her feathers and gently through her hair which enticed her to undo the ties and let her dark locks fall free behind her and blow with the wind. Then with a quick glance at Tikki, who assured her with a light tug of her hair and a firm grip of her shirt, the girl stretching her wings as wide and far as they would go. Mimicking a bird she moved her wings in a powerful but unpracticed stroke, forcing the air below and over the feathered appendages yet only enough for her to feel a small pull. So again she tried, faster and cutting deeper, up and down, squeezing closed her eyes and straining harder to lift herself from the balcony.

That was when she felt the pressure of her feet on the ground fall away, replaced by a tensed dangling like one would feel if their legs hung off the side of a building.

She carefully cracked open a single eye, then both going wide in wonder and disbelief as she saw her balcony a foot lower then her; or rather more accurately herself flying a foot above her balcony.

Excitement filled her and with a fantastical laugh, and a powerful stroke of her wings, she took off high into the air as fast as she could. The girl climbed the sky until she felt a nip of chill on the wind; halting her accent shy of the lowest hanging clouds to observe one of the most wonderful sites that she had ever seen. The city of lights was laid out, thousands of feet below her and holding true to its name in the young night.

Marinette had seen pictures and films of the Paris lights from above before, but to experience it with her own eyes was the greatest experience that she could have.

The blackette stayed for a second longer before a shiver traveling down her spin told her to move on, Marinette deciding to cease the movement of her wings and let herself glide for a time. The girlish laughter that escaped her wouldn't draw attention towards her, even as she soared directly over the buildings, sailing the skies for a fair good hour or two, joined by Tikkis own as she didn't get to experience as her physical self, save for when she was in the miraculous when the girl was transformed.

Eventually the holder and deity found themselves seated on the railing of the highest deck available on the Eiffel tower, outside the apartment of Gustave Eiffel himself.

"That was… amazing Tikki" Marinette said, exasperated between her giggles of absolute joy, her kwamii agreeing from her shoulder with experience behind her words "The first flight is always the best".

Marinette sighed in agreement, idly starting to hum then sing aloud the music to one of her favorite songs, an older one that she would sometimes hear and sing along with her father and mother when they all would work in the bakery together.

On the highest level of the Eiffel tower, outside of the apartment of Gustave Eiffel, a young gentleman with the name of Reginald stood alone, leaning on the railing with one hand while the other held a burning cigarette to his lips.

He watched over the illuminated skyline of Paris with a hollow glum in his plain brown eyes, the emotional state of his sole and mind clear enough to show outwardly on his usually proud face and posture. Although the dread he felt was certainly painful, it wasn't enough to spawn the interest of an Akuma; he had made sure of the personally, after all he had dignity enough to not let himself fall under the sway of an overzealous villain and his vile intentions. No, he had sense enough to not let that witch, whom he had slaved years for in blindness to please and make well, catch his defeated self on the news and be satisfied by the affect of her leaving for another.

Taking another heavy drag of the cancerous stick and pulling it away from him he generously blew a column of smoke, flicking the bud off the tower before turning to take his leave. Until he heard a sound.

The melody of a voice met his ears from the opposing side of the tower, the song enticing him towards its source. He rounded the platform, careful that his steps wouldn't make any sound and disturb the song or scare off whoever it was singing it. However, he did not -and could hardly believe fathom that anyone would- expect to see the back of a young girl with long raven hair and wings, seated carelessly on the railing.

He wanted to move closer, to run his hand through those beautiful feathers in the hopes of plucking one from her, but suddenly off in the distance the bells of Notre-Dom chimed in the late hour. The sound drawing the girl's attention and letting Reginald catch a glimpse of bluebell on her eyes and the loveliness of her young face, before her ducked behind a support.

Marinette listened to the chime of Notre-Dom, realizing how late it probably was getting, 'looks like its time to call it a night' she though after all, she had school in the morning.

Pushing forward off the railing she once again glided off into the night air, but this time witnessed by a pair of brown eyes following after her.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDD! I'm back!**

 **Sorry that it took so long, but things where hectic October, and the beginging days of November so I didn't have a lot of time on my hands, And i also injured my back so it was hard for me to sit and write, much less type!**

 **but i'm back and full of ideas!**

 **Untill next time,**

 **RAYTRCK OUT! (LEAVE A REVIEW!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shorter than usual I think it works!**

* * *

The unmasked hero laid in his bed awake with a satisfied smile on his face as he looked over every visible corner of his room that would usually be covered by a shade of night that would be impossible to see through. But not for him, at least not anymore he thought with a chuckle, observing every little familiar detail of his walls, couch, shelves, and everything that he owned with enough clarity that he might well e looking at it with the lights on.

Like Plagg had said Adriens' night vision had only gotten better, that and his eyes themselves; the young Agrest taking his hone from the nightstand and bringing it out to his gaze. He kept the devise powered off however, only looking at the reflection of his glowing emerald irises that now casted a fiery illumination rather than the meek candle light of a month ago.

Adrien had developed other abilities as well, aside from the physical change of his fangs and eyes which had grown prominent, but not enough to be difficult to hide as he had learned how.

Recently, he had found that his sense of smell had been enhanced after finding a sudden new depth to the aroma of the food he ate, then different objects. Although it was doubtful that it was even partially as strong as Plaggs' whenever he sniffed out camembert cheese from a shop several streets away, but it was certainly an upgrade for him. Especially when it came to the wonderfully unique scents of people; an ability which was, often or not, one that he found himself using in a humorous amount to find how often Nino and Alya would makeout. Of course, he had limits, as he could only and completely discern people from others around them if he was close enough to reach out and touch them, so he hadn't much experience with anyone else besides Nathalie, and the Gorilla.

But this was a limitation that, according to Plagg during a laxed explanation, would be removed once he transformed, letting the young hero smell as well as the black feline that he masqueraded.

Then the young Agrest had transformed immediately on the spot having alone in the mansion at the time and too impatient in the moment.

Oh, what an amazing change he found when the green light of the transformation faded, concealing Adrien behind the guise of Chat Noir.

With a single inhalation of the air in his room he could tell the differences between the cleaners used to keep the place spotless and orderly. Yet that was not the end of his venture, having sallied out of his house on a run through the city and finding such an array of smells that it was like a breath of fresh air.

But there were two scents that he was yearning to breathe, one chiefly the aroma of his lady, the puzzle of her unknown scent driving the feline part of him to near death. Unfortunately he hadn't seen Ladybug for the entirety of this past month due to a lapse in the activity of Hawkmoth and his Akuma's, along with any other form of accident or crime.

He sighed that little grievance away, shifting slightly on the mattress as his kwamii snored comfortably rolled up in a ball on the pillow next to him.

The only other scent that perked his curiosity was, oddly enough his friend Marinette, but he couldn't explain o himself nor anyone who would ask if they new why.

He recalled that Friday of last week in their last class of the day with Madame Bustier his raven-haired friend had asked to go to the bathroom. When the teacher had given permission and Marinette had passed by him on her way to the door, he had unintentionally caught a brief whiff of her aroma.

However, that was all it took for him to find it inviting, catching tastes of flour, fresh bread, and sugar, expected of someone who lives and works with her family in a bakery, but then he had received a teasing of a simple, yet strong placement of vanilla.

It had been inviting, and nowhere near enough to completely satiate the want to smell it once more, hence his current dilemma. He and Marinette had grown close during the four years of schooling together and the girl having grown comfortable enough around him to converse without even stuttering once. She had even visited him with Alya and Nino a few occasions during his shoots, but he obviously couldn't just walk up to her and catch her in an embrace to take a lungful of her scent.

He would, at least, have an opportunity tomorrow to engage in any form of conversation so that he could get close enough and fulfill one lingering curiosity.

Beside him Plagg grumbled happily a word as he spoke in his sleep "…Camembert…" drawing a snort and a chuckle from the blond.

Adrien looked to the black furred fairy and recalled a small bit of what he had said when he first told him of the gift that he gave him, "among other things" he had said.

It made him wonder if there were still more small pieces that hadn't yet come to light, and whether or not Ladybug had gotten something similar.

He fell asleep on that thought, closing his eyes and their bright green light fading from the room.

He had school in the morning.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! I'm moving on to Teddy so be on the lookout!**

 **RAYTRCK OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

I STILL LIVE!

AND I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE BARREN MUNDANE OF LIFE!

...

So yeah, i'm back and ready to try this again. Might not have a lot of time anymore but what can you do?

See you there!

Rytrck1173


	5. Chapter 5

I STILL LIVE!

AND I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE BARREN MUNDANE OF LIFE!

...

So yeah, i'm back and ready to try this again. Might not have a lot of time anymore but what can you do?

See you there!

Rytrck1173


End file.
